Beauty and the Beast: A Ninjago AU
by RaindropM
Summary: [LloydxOC] Years after the Green Ninja was forgotten, an ordinary girl living in Ninjago City takes her father's place to live with a hideous beast. What she didn't know however, is that there is more to him than meets the eye. COMPLETED
1. Prologue

**(EDIT: Went back to this story to remove the song lyrics due to Guidelines regarding copyright claims. There won't be anymore muscial-esque numbers in this fic.)**

 **Hello everyone! If you probably already don't know, yes, I haven't been uploading Jay's Sister for a while now. But because my mind was distracted, I had to make this.**  
 **Ever since I watched the Live Action adaptation of Beauty and the Beast, my head thought of the most craziest idea and decide to make a Ninjago version of the story.**  
 **However, this is only a small project, meaning I like to hear your opinion if you want me to continue this. I'll only post two chapters: the Prologue and the Belle song.**

 **So, without further ado, here is the Prologue!**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in the realm of Ninjago, the legendary Green Ninja defeated the Overlord. He, and the rest of the Ninjas of Fire, Lighting, Ice, and Earth, were rewarded greately by the citizens for their efforts._

 _However, unlike the rest of his teammates, The Green Ninja was praised the most, and slowly became absorbed into wanting every thing extravagant. His harsh actions caused the citizens to work for him, to the point of having a huge mansion built on a mountain._

 _As a result, he became cruel, selfish, and unkind._

 _His teammates and family were worried for him, and were forced to be his servants to work in his mansion. But they hope one day that he'll realize his mistakes..._

 _One winter night, an elderly woman came to the mansion, and offered the Green Ninja a red rose in return. Scoffing at her ugly appearance, he turned her away._  
 _She warned him though, not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within._

 _When he refused to listen to what she said, the elderly woman's appearance disappeared to reveal an Enchantress. The Green Ninja pleaded for forgiveness, but the Enchantress told him there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the mansion, and all who lived there._

 _As the years went by, The Green Ninja and his teammates were forgotten, and were left as a myth to whether if they're alive or not. The rose the Green Ninja has was an enchanted one. If he could learn to love one another by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he shall be trapped as a beast for all eternity._

 _The Green Ninja lost all hope, and fell into despair. For who could learn to love a beast?_


	2. An Ordinary City

In the beautiful morning of Ninjago City, Aaliyah Walker, a girl with orange-brown hair, is on her way to the shopping area of the city. Carrying a bag on her shoulder with a book inside, she took her herself into the morning's cool breeze.

* * *

"Good morning, Aaliyah!", Garmadon waved at her. Aaliyah turned around to see him smiling, "Oh, morning Mr. Garmadon. How is your dojo doing?"

"It's actually doing well. Seeing so many smiling faces learning the way of Spinjitsu," He smiled. "So where are you off to this time?"

Aaliyah pulled out the book from her shoulder bag. "Returning this book. It's a friendship story about a boy and a dragon," She said.

"Sounds interesting," Garmadon replied.

* * *

Upon entering the bookstore, Aaliyah was greeted by the owner, Dr. Juilen. "Hello Aaliyah," he said. "Morning, Dr. Juilen," Aaliyah greeted him, " I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"You finished it already?", Juilen asked in surprise.

Aaliyah nodded as she scanned through a bookshelf. "I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"

"Well, not since yesterday", He laughed. "That's alright", Aaliyah said as she continued to look through the shelf, " I'll borrow...this one!"

Dr. Juilen looked at the book Aaliyah gave him, and was in surprise. "This is the story of the Elemental Masters! But you read it twice!" Aaliyah smiled and walked up to him. "Well, it's my favorite! I always like reading about Ninjago's history."

"If you like it that much, you can keep it", Juilen answered.

Aaliyah looked in surprise. "Really!? But-"

"I insist!"

"Well thank you then! I appreciate it!", Aaliyah said while exiting, and started reading the book.

* * *

At the park, or center, of Ninjago City, a sharp arrow shot threw a goose flying, and as it fell down, a young boy with glasses tried the capture the flying bird with a bag. However, he failed to do so as it landed right next to him, and placed the bird inside the bag, hoping no one was looking.

He ran toward a young man with brown hair and a green streak on it, holding a crossbow, and smiling proudly. "Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Morro!", the little boy said. "You're the greatest Ninja in the world!"

"I know," Morro said smugly. The little boy continued to follow him as Morro put away his crossbow. "No beast can stand a chance against you! And no girl for that matter", he said.

"It's true Gene," Morro replied, "And I got my sights set on her!", and pointed toward Aaliyah, who was still reading. "The inventor's daughter?", Gene asked.

"She's the one!"

"But-"

"The lucky girl I'm going to marry, and the most beautiful one in all of Ninjago!"

"But she's-"

"And that makes her the best!", Morro said proudly while holding Gene by the shirt, "And don't I deserve the best?"

"W-Well of course you do!", Gene said nervously as Morro dropped him.

* * *

As Morro tries to follow Aaliyah, with Gene following behind, a group of fangirls squealed as the sight of seeing Morro. Hugging together, they try to run over to him, continuously calling out to him.

"AH, MORRO, I LOVE YOU!"

"SIGN MY SHIRT!"

"SIGN MY PICTURE OF YOU!"

* * *

As Morro finally caught up with Aaliyah he walked over to her side. "Hello Aaliyah", he said with smug. "Morning Morro", Aaliyah replied, but didn't face him, and continued to read. Scowling, Morro immediately grabbed the book Aaliyah was reading."Morro, can I have my book back please?", Aaliyah asked, clearly annoyed. Morro ignored her and skimmed through the book, "How can you read this? There's no pictures!"

Aaliyah rolled her eyes at his statement, "Well, some people like to use their imagination."

"Aaliyah, you've got to get your head out of those books and pay attention to more important things", Morro said and toss the book into a muddy puddle, "Like me".

The Fangirls swooned at his appearance while Aaliyah grabbed the book, and wiped it with a clean cloth she had. "Besides, it's not right for a girl to read that much. She's starts getting ideas, and thinking...", Morro continued.

As Aaliyah wiped the mud off the book, she said, "What are talking about, Morro? It's normal for a girl to read." Morro ignored Aaliyah's statement, and put his arm over her, and walked toward the opposite direction Aaliyah was going.

"Why won't we just head over to my house, and take a look at all my achievements?", he said. "Maybe some other time...", Aaliyah replied with uneasiness, and pulled away from him.

"Look, I'm sorry Morro, but I had to get home to my Dad", Aaliyah said as she slowly backed away from him. "That crazy old Ed?", Gene spoke up. "Not to mention his weird inventions!", Morro added too.

As the two goons started laughing, Aaliyah felt insulted. "Hey, don't talk about my Dad that way!", she yelled at them. "Yeah, don't talk about her Dad that way!", Morro said at Gene.

"My Dad isn't crazy, he's a genius!", Aaliyah said. Suddenly, an explosion was heard in the distance, and Aaliyah immediately ran toward the source of the sound, leaving Morro and Gene to laugh once again.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Like what I said in the previous chapter, I'll post this and the prologue. If you want to see more, I'll post a poll on my profile.**

 **Also, if you haven't read my other story, Jay's Sister, you might already know that Aaliyah, my OC, is related to Jay. Well, that's all I have for this week, and see you soon!...i the way, should I keep the singing?**

~RaindropM out~


	3. Trip to a Mansion

Aaliyah ran back to her home, which was a small one near Ninjago City. Even though she and her Dad use to live in a junkyard, they had to move because of financial problems. As a result, they moved into a small home. It wasn't much, but it was all they had.

"Dad? Are you okay?", Aaliyah asked as she walked to see Ed outside working on a machine in smoke. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that this thing won't work like it used to", he sighed removing a mask to cover his face.

"Well, you can't just give up yet," Aaliyah tried to encourage him, "Remember how you always never backed down on something and just move foward?"

Ed frowned as he stood up, "I know, Aaliyah, but ever since your Mom died, and Jay disappeared, I feel as if when I'm gone, you'll be all alone."

"Dad, I'll never be alone. Even if you're gone, I can try to take care of myself," Aaliyah said with a smile.

Ed smiled back as he grabbed a hammer, "Yeah! I shouldn't give up just yet! If Edna were here, she would encourage me also! Thanks sweetie. Now back to work!"

Aaliyah went into a military pose, "Yes sir!"

As Ed laughed, he put on his mask, "By the way, can you pass that wrench for me?", he asked.

"Sure", Aaliyah replied and grabbed the wrench and gave it to Ed as he went underneath the machine.

"So how was your trip to Niniago City?", Ed asked. "Well, I got a new book", Aaliyah replied while showing it.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm odd?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Um...never mind," Aaliyah said as she shook her head.

Ed then stood up from the machine and the removed the mask from his face, "Ok, I think it's suppose works now...I hope." As he pressed a button on a remote, the machine, which is actually a robot, turned on.

"Ahem, robot, do my laundry," Ed commanded. The robot's lens lighted up and it said, " _I will do your laundry_ ", and it started moving toward a basket of clothes.

Aaliyah's face widened at the sight of the robot, "Dad you did it!", she said while shaking him. "Dad?"

"I...I can't believe it! It works!", Ed yelled out. "Aaliyah, get Wisp ready. I'm off to the fair!

After Aaliyah, got their horse, Wisp, ready, Ed placed the robot onto a cart and tied it to Wisp's saddle.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few days", Ed said as he mounted Wisp, "So be sure to take care of the house while I'm gone."

"I know", Aaliyah responded. "Ok then. Here I go!", Ed said once Wisp started moving.

"Good luck, Dad!", Aaliyah yelled out to him.

* * *

A few hours have gone by, and Ed ended up in a forest with tall dark oak trees after passing thorugh the desert. In the middle of the night, Ed looked at a map he was holding for directions to a town the robotics fair was being held at.

"Ok, I'm sure this has to be the right way", he mumbled, "I should be able to arrive town in time for the fair tomorrow."

Unbeknownst to Ed, a pair of eyes stared intently at him along with a few others. Wisp stopped suddenly and jerked his head left and right.

"Wisp? What's the mat-"

In front of Ed and Wisp, a pack of wolves appeared in front of them, growling.

..."Oh no. Come on, Wisp!", Ed said as Wisp turned around as the wolves immediately started chasing them. The wolves gained speed and catched up with Wisp as one of them pounced on Ed's robot.

This caused the ropes to rip apart from Wisp's saddle, leaving the invention Ed had just built behind.

As a result, Ed loses his grip on Wisp once the horse made a sudden move from a wolf jumping in front of him.

With Wisp gone, Ed immediately ran for his life from the wolves, while following a random path he found. Wherever it leads him to, he hopes the place would be safe from the wolves.

Ed then finally sees the path led to a gate, as he frantically tries to open it. "Come on, come on!", he mumbled.

Once he finally opened the gate, Ed closed it before the wolves would come any further. Once the pack gave up, and ran off, Ed turned around to see a huge mansion behind him.

Knowing there was no where else to go, Ed ran up to the two gigantic doors. Once he knocked twice, one of them opened up as he walked in slowly.

"Hello?", Ed said as his voice echoed throughout the main hall. "Is anyone here?"

Near Ed, was three objects, a candle, clock and flute placed in a buffet table.

"Hey guys, how long do we have to wait?", the flute whispered. "Shh! Dareth, be quiet!", the candle replied to him. "Until he's gone, then we can move", the clock added.

"I lost my horse, and I have no place to go," Ed contined to call out.

"Come on, you guys," the flute, called Dareth, said. "It's not like as if Lloyd will be mad at us."

Dareth hopped off the table, and continue to hop toward Ed. "Dareth, get back here!", the clock called after him in whisper.

"Don't worry mister! We'll let you stay here for the night!", Dareth called out to Ed from below.

"Huh? Who said that?", Ed said while turning his head left and right.

"Down here!"

Ed looked down to see Dareth trying to wave at him.

"Hello."

"Ah!", Ed backed away in surprise as he looked closely at Dareth. "Incredible", he mumbled.

"Dareth, I can't believe you've caught yourself like this", the clock said as he hopped over to Dareth. However, Ed picked the clock up as he curiously examined it.

"How does this work?", Ed said as the clock struggled to get free. "Hey! Let go of me!", the clock yelled out. Suddenly, Ed sneezed, while dropping the clock in the process. Dareth, completely ignoring that, showed Ed the way to something, "Come on, I'll show you the way to the fireplace," he said. "Oh..um alright then", Ed replied slowly.

As the two walked off, the candle hopped on over to the clock, who was still trying to get up.

"We going to be in so much trouble, Kai", the clock said to the candle. "Wait a minute, Cole", the candle spoke up, "doesn't that guy look like Jay's Dad or something?"

The clock, Cole, looked closely at Ed, "...You're right! What's he doing in a place like this?", he questioned.

"He probably got lost, and out of all the places, he had to end up here," the candle, Kai, said while sighing.

"We have to tell him to get out of here," Cole added, "Before Lloyd notices."

Kai nodded, "Right."

As the two objects hurried over to the fireplace area, a dark shadow watched from the stairs with green eyes narrowing.

"Here we are", Dareth said as he showed the fireplace to Ed, "You can sit here of you like", and led him to a nice-looking comfortable chair. "Thank you", Ed said as he sat down. Once Kai and Cole arrived, the two immediately hopped over to Dareth.

"Dareth, he has to get out of this place," Kai said with a firm expression. "Why? Do we always have to kick out anyone who comes to this mansion?", he asked. "Are you idiot or something?", Cole angrily spoke up, "We can't let anybody know that a beast lives in this place."

Dareth just shrugged at this, and turned away from the two, "Well, this will only be just for tonight", he said. "Just give it a chance, you guys." Kai sighed at Dareth's carelessness until a cart came rolling into the room. A teapot hopped off the cart as she looked at Dareth. "I agree with Kai and Cole, Dareth", she spoke, "There's no way we can't let him stay."

"Misako, you can't be serious, right?", Dareth nervously said.

"Yes", she replied.

Dareth sighed, "Fine."

Just as everyone was about to be relived, the doors burst open, causing the fire to disappear as all the objects, including Ed, turned around. "Uh oh", Dareth muttered. A tall dark shadow, loomed over everyone as he spoke.

"Dareth, did I say anything about letting a guest allowed here?", he questioned.

"N-No sir," Dareth stuttered.

"Good. Now, as for you," he faced towards Ed, "What makes you think you can come in here and trespass this mansion?"

"I-I'm very sorry! I'll be on my way right now!", Ed said, paralyzed in fear.

"You came here to stare at a beast, have you!?", he growled at him.

"No! I-I need a place to stay in and-"

"I'll give you a place to stay!", as he ran up to Ed, took him by the shirt, and dragged him out of the room.

"N-No, please!", Ed yelled out as the door closed, leaving Kai, Cole, Dareth, and Misako alone.

* * *

 **Oh no! Ed has been taken captive! What will Aaliyah do? ...** **then again you guys already know what's gonna happen anyway. So, thanks to Guest, MasterofCupcakes, and GirlOfMyOwnWorld for the feedback, I appreciate it! And so, I'll continue this story as you guys asked for! Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter.**

~RaindropM out~


	4. Meeting a Beast

The next day, in Ninjago City, Morro and Gene looked at the Aaliyah's house in the distance. "Are you sure you wanna do this?", Gene nervously asked. "Of course. I worked hard for this", Morro replied, "Besides, what's the point of everyone preparing this wedding?", as he pointed toward the people in the center of the city, getting everything ready.

"Thank you everyone, for coming to my wedding", Morro announced, "Now I've just gotta, y'know, propose to the girl", as he laughed along with everyone else. Everyone besides Morro's fangirls who were crying their eyes out.

* * *

"Okay, you remember the plan?", Morro asked Gene once they arrived at Aaliyah's house. "When me and Aaliyah come out that door-"

"I know! I'll cue the band!", Gene interrupted him as a small band started playing. Until Morro hit Gene in the head.

"Not yet, you idiot!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

"Come on, they can't give up just yet!", Aaliyah muttered to herself as she continued to read her favorite book for the fourth time. Closing it, she sighed, "I wonder how Dad's doing..."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as Aaliyah got up from the couch. " _I wonder who that could be?'",_ she wondered while walked up to the door. "Who is it?".

"It's Morro", someone said through the door.

 _"Oh great",_ Aaliyah sighed, as she opened the door to see Morro. "Morro, it's nice to see you again", Aaliyah greeted him with a not-so-friendly-smile. "Hi Aaliyah. Nice to see you're doing fine as usual", Morro replied as he walked into the house without asking.

"So...what brings you here?", Aaliyah cautiously questioned.

"Well I came here for a proposal", Morro replied with a smirk.

"A proposal for what exactly?"

"To ask my hand in marriage."

Aaliyah then fell in complete silence at what Morro's proposal, _"Is he crazy or something?"_ , she thought.

"Come on, Aaliyah, it's not THAT bad," Morro reassured her. "Just imagine: you and me, living in a nice house, just the two of us." Aaliyah then backed away, as she walked past him and against the door.

"I-I don't know what to say..."

"Say you'll marry me ?", as Morro placed both his arms against the door between Aaliyah. A plan then formed in Aaliyah's head as she grabbed the knob.

"I-I'm sorry, Morro, but...I'm not interested in you!"

Aaliyah turned the knob, and proceeded to open the door, resulting in Morro to accidentally run outside the doorstep and falling down to a muddy puddle. As the band outside played, Aaliyah slammed the door shut without saying another word. Gene then walked up to Morro, who didn't looked so pleased.

"So...uh, how did it go?", Gene asked.

Morro stood up as he grabbed Gene by the shirt, "I will have Aaliyah as my wife! And I won't stop until I have her!" He then proceeded to drop Gene, and walked back to Ninjago City, along with Gene and the band.

A few minutes later, Aaliyah opened the door, glad that Morro is gone, for now. "I can't believe this!", She said to herself. "Me? The wife of that brainless ninja!"

Sighing in frustration, Aaliyah sighed. "...I need some fresh air.

* * *

Aaliyah watched the sun set as another ordinary day soon came to pass. Furrowing her eyebrows of remembering what happened earlier, she tries to shake off the events that had transpired. What was it that Morro see in her?

"...In fact, what does this entire city see in him!?", Aaliyah angrily yells out. "All he does is just lollygagging all over the place enjoying his boastfulness like as if he wanted it or something!"

A few seconds pass by, and Aaliyah eyes widened of her realization. Sighing in defeat, she rubbed her forehead out of stress.

Suddenly, Wisp came running towards the house, as Aaliyah looked at him in surprise, "Wisp!? What are you doing here?, she called while trying to calm her horse down. "Wait...where's Dad?"

Realization struck through Aaliyah as she lead him to the house, "You have to take me to him!"

* * *

After grabbing her shoulder bag and a sweater, Aaliyah mounted Wisp, led her to a forest, and the last place where he had seen Ed. Once Wisp stopped at the area where the robot Ed was going to present, Aaliyah knew something was wrong.

She then followed the rest of the path that led to the strange mansion Ed ended up at. Upon arriving there, Aaliyah was shocked to see the place.

"What is this?", Aaliyah said to herself and opened the gate after dismounting Wisp. She then entered the mansion's tall dark doors, and walked inside cautiously.

* * *

"This isn't looking too good at all", Kai said to Dareth, "If only you hadn't let him in, none of this would've happened."

"Hey! I said I was sorry for the last time.", Dareth replied in defense.

"We'll it's too late for that", Cole added, "We have to find a way to free him."

Suddenly a voice spoke up from behind the two objects, "I agree with you too, Cole." Kai turned around to see a piano walking inside the room, "Oh hey Zane. You heard everything?"

"Why yes", Zane responded, "I heard that Dareth got himself into trouble for letting an outsider in."

"And you want to help us?", Cole asked. Zane nodded, "It's too dangerous for him to be here after all."

"But you're a piano, how are you gonna get into the dungeon?", Kai questioned.

Zane smiled, "Doesn't mean I'm a piano I can't do anything."

"Well...alright then", Cole said.

"Does...that mean I have to help too?", Dareth asked.

"Well you're the one started this, obviously," Kai said with a glare.

Dareth sighed, "Alright then."

"Is anyone here?", a voice suddenly spoke up.

Cole was the first one to speak up, "Did you guys hear that?"

"It sounded like a girl's voice", Zane replied.

All of them looked in the hallway, and Zane was right, a girl was walking there. They all had surprised looks on their faces, especially Kai.

"Why is there a girl here?", he said.

"I have a feeling she's here for the old guy", Cole answered.

Zane's eyes widened, "Wait! Then that means..."

"She's coming this way!", Kai suddenly spoke up.

As Aaliyah passes by the room where Kai, Cole, Zane, and Dareth, are at, they all turned into inanimate objects to hide themselves. "That's weird, I'm sure I heard someone here," she said to herself and continued walking. After she was gone, the objects moved once again.

Cole sighed, "That was close."

"Too close", Kai added.

"Guys, I think that girl is Jay's sister", Zane said the minute he stared talking.

"What makes you say that?", Dareth questioned

"Her hair and eye color are the same as his", Zane replied, "Not to mention the fact she probably came here for Ed."

Cole thought about it and nodded, "Well, that does make sense."

"Speaking of Jay, I wonder how he's doing with Misako", Kai said with concern in his voice.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, a bucket filled with water and soap was prepared as Misako walked up to a small blue teacup, who looked nervous.

"Come on, Misako! Do I have to get in there?", it questioned.

Misako sighed, "Jay, you're just going to clean yourself up and you aren't going to drown."

The teacup, Jay, looked to a stove, "Sensei?"

"Jay, just do what Misako says", he said sternly.

 _"You guys are acting like my parents,"_ Jay said to himself. "Fine", he sighed.

As he got into the bucket, a red feather duster with an orange handle, came into the kitchen, "Hey, did you guys hear?" The stove, Wu, got a questionable look on his face, "Hear what, Skylor?"

"There's a girl in the mansion, that's what!", She replied.

"Really?", Jay spoke up from the bucket.

"Yes, and I think she's heading to the dungeon", The feather duster, Skylor, said.

* * *

Aaliyah then heard a cough echoing, and followed the source of it to the bottom of the mansion. There, she saw Ed in a prison cell.

"Dad!", Aaliyah yelled out as she ran toward the cell.

Ed looked up to see Aaliyah, and was shocked. "Aaliyah? I...I can't believe you're here," he mumbled.

"I'm going to get you out of here, don't worry," Aaliyah spoke, about to search for the keys.

Ed shook his head as he immediately held onto her hand, "You have to listen to me, Aaliyah, get out of this place while you still can! "

"I'm not leaving without you!", Aaliyah replied in defense.

Suddenly, a huge sound of a footstep echoed as Aaliyah immediately tried to find the source of it.

"Who's there?", Aaliyah called out.

"I'm the Master of this place", the voice said,"And you shouldn't be here."

"I'll leave if you let my Dad go, please!", Aaliyah begged.

The voice then responded back, "He shouldn't have tresspass here then! Now leave before I throw you in with him."

Aaliyah clutched her fist as she bit her lip, "Then...then...let me take his place!"

The voices' eyes widened along with Ed's. "You would actually do that?", the voice questioned.

"Aaliyah, no!", Ed cried out but Aaliyah ignored him.

"If I stay here, will you let him go?", Aaliyah asked.

The voice thought of it for a few seconds until he finally came to a decision.

"Alright then, I'll agree to your offer, if you promise to stay here."

Just before Aaliyah could respond, she furrowed her eyes at the voice. "Come into the light first."

The voice then stepped into the light where Aaliyah is standing. Once it did, Aaliyah was in shock to see a terrifying beast in front of her.

Trying to stay calm, Aaliyah walked up to him and nodded, "I accept your promise."

The beast, Lloyd, then walked past Aaliyah as the sound of a cell opened. Ed immediately ran to Aaliyah and hugged her.

"Why would you agree to such a thing, Aaliyah!?", Ed said. Tears almost swelled up in Aaliyah as she whispered in his ear, "Remember how I said I can be independent, Dad? Well, it's about time I did just that."

"I don't want to lose you too", Ed muttered. "I know",Aaliyah said, "I'll try to escape from here, I swear."

Lloyd, who was becoming impatient, grabbed Ed by the collar and dragged him out of the dungeon.

"Dad!"

"Aaliyah!"

"Wait!", Aaliyah called after Lloyd.

Outside, Lloyd threw Ed into a moving carrige, and took him back to Ninjago City.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Lloyd is heading to the dungeon, Zane was following him.

"Excuse me, Lloyd-"

"What is it now, Zane?", Lloyd impatiently asked.

"Since the girl is staying here, won't it be nice to give her a room to make things a little more comfortable?", Zane answered.

However, Lloyd ignored Zane's advice and went downstairs to the dungeon. He then spotted Aaliyah in the open cell at the window, crying.

Aaliyah turned around to see Lloyd. "Why didn't you make me say goodbye to him yet!?", she asked him, "I'll never see him again!"

Lloyd, feeling a little guilty, decide to take Zane's advice. "I'll show you to your room", he said.

"My room?", Aaliyah said surprised.

"Well do you wanna stay in the dungeon?", Lloyd asked with impatience.

"No".

"Then follow me."

* * *

As Lloyd led Aaliyah through a dark hallway, Kai, was being held as a guiding light for Lloyd. The candle gestured his head toward Aaliyah, who was trying to avoid eye contact with Lloyd.

"Say something", Kai whispered to Lloyd.

"I, uh, hope you like it here", Lloyd said as he turned his head around.

Kai then mouthed Lloyd to 'Keep going'.

"The mansion is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like", Lloyd continued, "except the West Wing though."

Aaliyah lifed her head with curiosity, "What's the West Wing-"

"It's forbidden!", Lloyd immediately said as his voice echoed. "S-Sorry about that", he stuttered, and continued walking.

Once they arrived, Aaliyah opened the door to see a nice-looking bedroom, which surprised her.

"If you need anything", Lloyd spoke when she entered, "My servants will be there to help you."

"Invite her to dinner", Kai whispered once again.

"You will... join me for dinner", Lloyd nervously said, "That's not a request!"

He then proceeded to slam the door, as Aaliyah was shocked to hear that from him.

"Why would he...Ugh!"

Aaliyah ran to the bed and heavily sighed, as tears almost swelled up in her eyes.

"Why must this happen?", she quietly said.

* * *

 **Yes. I made Jay be Chip. Please don't murder me. So, that was a long chapter for sure, and I did the best I could.**

 **As for Guest's question: I never really thought of Zane being Cogsworth, but I made Cole play the role. Because for some reason, I can imagine Cole following the rules too, and that, I assume he has reckless issues also.**

 **And, I forgot about this, and I'm going to do it right now:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago and Disney.**

 **Now if you excuse me, I'm going to play Breath of the Wild now.**

~RaindropM out~


	5. There is Hope

**Hello guys! Now that my Spring Break has finally started, (Yay!) I MIGHT** **be able to update around the weekday this time instead of the weekend like I always do. But don't try to count on it because of my homework...yeah...**

 **So, please be patient for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one! I think I made it too long. Oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago and Disney. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

That night in Ninjago City at Chen's Noodle House, as Morro sat silenty at one of the tables in the back, Gene walked up to him while holding a bowl of noodles. "Hungry?", Gene asked.

Morro stared at Gene for a few seconds before turning his head away. "No thanks. Not after what happened," he said with an attitude. Gene then quietly walked away with his friends, who were sitting at a nearby table.

"Honestly Gene, I don't understand how you can stand that guy", one of them said, "Why are you still friends with him?". Gene shook his head in defense, "Morro is one of the greatest Ninjas in all of Ninjago, Brad! Why would anyone want to be friends with him?"

Brad sighed in defeat, "You still don't notice it do you?", he muttered. Meanwhile, Morro still couldn't stop thinking about what Aaliyah did to him earlier today. Ever since she rejected his proposal, he felt humiliated, and angry at her.

Suddenly, the door burst open as Ed suddenly came running in, terrified. "Somebody, anyone, please help me!", he yelled out. "We have to rescue Aaliyah! She's been taken away!"

"Woah Ed, slow down", an employee said, "What happened?"

"A beast took my daugter!", he yelled out, "A horrible, monsterous, beast!"

The silence in the restaurant immediately died down as everyone laughed at his response.

"Is it big?", someone asked.

"Yes, it's big!"

"Does it have large teeth?"

"Oh, yes it does!"

Morro, who also didn't believe him, spoke up, "Alright old man", he said, "I'll help you find Aaliyah."

"Really?", Ed said in surprise. "Of course!", Morro replied as he stood up and brought Ed to the door and proceeded to push him out. And Ed fell down, Morro closed the doors. "He really is a crazy old man", Gene spoke up.

"Crazy old man, huh?", Morro thought as a plan suddenly formed into his head. If Aaliyah will always refuse his proposal, maybe he can use her Dad...

"Gene"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to pay someone a little visit", Morro said with a smile, "So I don't need your help on this."

"Oh", Gene replied in disappointment, "Who will you be visiting then?"

"It has to do with snakes".

* * *

As Aaliyah continued to cry on the bed, something behind her walked up. "Hey, you alright?", it spoke up. "No", Aaliyah sobbed, "I can't get out of this mess I'm in!". "Oh, it's alright, everyone is nice here", it reassured her.

"What do you mean by-"

Aaliyah then turned around to see a talking wardrobe behind her, waving at her with it's...handles.

"Um, you okay?", the wardrobe asked with concern at Aaliyah's shocked face. She then immediately snapped out of her unfazed expression and stood up while slowly backing away.

"Y-You can talk?", Aaliyah pointed in surprise. "Uh, yeah I do", the wardrobe said nervously, "But don't worry! I'm-"

A sound was then heard from the door as Aaliyah cautiously walked up to it. "Who is it?", she asked. "It's Misako. The tea's ready", Misako answered. Without thinking, the door opened as a tray came rolling into the bedroom. Aaliyah was immediately startled to see a Japanese-teapot with a face and mouth, the same as the wardrobe.

"I thought you might be thirsty", Misako said, "So I hope you don't mind green tea."

Aaliyah waved her hands in defense, "Uh n-no, it's alright. This is a lot to take in so..."

"I understand. Just wanted to make yourself feel comfortable," Misako spoke up with a smile, "I'm Misako."

"And my name's Nya", the wardrobe said, "Sorry for frightening you."

Misako turned to the teacup, "Jay? I think you should introduce yourself." _'Jay?'_ , Aaliyah wondered.

Jay, who was sleeping the whole time, turned around with a tired face. "Misako, if you were going to bring me here you could've just-"

The minute Jay saw Aaliyah, his tired expression turned to shock, "Aaliyah? It's you! It's really you! I-I can't believe this! I-"

"Woah Jay!", Nya interrupted him, "You know her?"

"Yeah! She's my sister I've been telling you and the others about!", Jay hopped in surprise. "I'm sorry", Aaliyah said confused, "You mean as in Jay Walker? Like, my brother?"

"Yes!", Jay yelled out.

Aaliyah stayed quiet for a minute or so until Misako noticed her silence. "I think we should we should take our leave now", she said. Jay, who also noticed, nodded. "Yeah...I think we should", he replied nervously.

"Um...hello?", Nya asked Aaliyah once they left. "Huh?", Aaliyah snapped out, "Sorry, I guess I'm not use to this yet." Nya nodded in agreement, "I know that feeling. But don't worry, I've been through A LOT."

"Like what?", Aaliyah asked.

"...That's...a story for another time", Nya said slowly, "But anyway! You need to get ready for dinner!" She then opened the drawers, and pulled out a simple, yet nice dress. "So, I think this dress would match for you."

Aaliyah, seeing the sight of that dress, shook her head. "I don't think I want to go to dinner", she said in defense.

"But you have to! I mean, you have to be at least a little bit hungry", Nya replied.

The door then opened once again, as Cole walked in. "Sorry to interrupt but, dinner is ready."

* * *

"Where is she?", Lloyd asked impatiently, "She should've been here by now." Misako sighed in defeat, "Lloyd, she's probably taking her time. Especially since she lost her father and her freedom in one day."

"She's right", Kai spoke up. "I have a question though", Zane said, "Why did you agree to let her stay?" Lloyd turned his head away from them as he stared down at the floor, "Because maybe I thought it would be the right choice. If I missed this chance, there could be no hope for any of us."

The door opened suddenly as Lloyd properly straightened his body posture, only to see Cole coming out.

"Well...is she ready yet?", Lloyd asked.

"About that", Cole spoke slowly, "She...isn't coming".

"WHAT!?"

Lloyd ran out of the dining room and quickly arrived at Aaliyah's bedroom as he proceeded to pound on the door. "I told you to come to dinner. It wasn't a request!", he said roughly.

"I'm not hungry", Aaliyah replied.

"You come down...or else I'll come in myself!", he yelled. "Lloyd, I'd advise you to not do that", Zane warned him. "Try to calm down!", Cole spoke up. Lloyd took a deep breath as he faced the door, "Will you join me for dinner...please?" After a few seconds of silence, Aaliyah responded back, but it wasn't what Lloyd had hoped for.

"Are you insane or something?", Aaliyah said, "Why would I eat with you?"

As the objects were about to calm him again, Lloyd yelled back at her.

"Be my guest then! Go ahead and starve!", he yelled and ran to the West Wing.

"That...didn't go very well", Cole said. "Obviously", Kai added.

* * *

As Lloyd arrived at the West Wing, he sighed in defeat and walked up to a table with a glowing rose inside a glass cover, continuing to float. He picked up a handheld mirror next to the rose and stared at his reflection. The mirror he held was something given to him by the Enchantress that allowed him to see anything he commanded.

"Show me the girl", he commanded the mirror.

The reflection disappeared, showing Aaliyah sitting at her bed, along with Nya.

 _"You shouldn't have said that to him!",_ Nya told her _, I warned you he has a temper!"_

 _"I don't want to do anything with him!",_ Aaliyah said in defense, _"All I wish for is to go back to my normal life!"_

At the sight of this, Lloyd lowered the mirror and sees a petal from the rose fell. "It really is hopeless now", he muttered.

* * *

That night, as Nya fell asleep, Aaliyah slowly got up from her bed and walked out of the bedroom. In the hallway, Kai and Skylor hopped and talked for a bit just before they were about to rest for tonight.

"I heard a huge commotion out there in the hallway", Skylor said to Kai, "Was that Lloyd?" Kai sighed, "Yes. I just hope he'll be alright tomorrow." Skylor nodded until Kai noticed Aaliyah walking in the hallway. "Hey there!", he called out.

Aaliyah looked over to her right and sees Kai and Skylor hopping toward her. "Sorry for what happened earlier. We tried to calm him down", he said. "Oh, it's alright, I guess", she replied. "Oh right!", Skylor spoke, "We haven't told you who we are. I'm Skylor and this is Kai."

"I'm Nya's older brother", Kai pointed out.

"Well, it's...nice to meet you two", Aaliyah said as she scratched the back of her head, "I'm Aaliyah.""So...are you hungry?", Skylor asked. "If you are, we can-"

"Oh, yes I am", Aaliyah replied.

"Alright then! We'll just take you there", Kai said.

* * *

Upon arriving at the kitchen, Aaliyah was surprised to see some tableware moving, as Misako led some back to the drawers. "Oh you're here!", Misako said at the sight of Aaliyah. "About time you showed up", Dareth said, "I was wondering if you were coming.""Now, now, Dareth", Wu told him, "She's our guest. And we shall treat her as one."

Aaliyah was surprised because not only the tableware is alive, along with a stove too, which left her almost startled. "I'm Wu. It's very nice to meet you", he said, "And this is Dareth."

"Hey there", Dareth said as he winked at her.

"Uh hello", Aaliyah waved. "You must be hungry now, I presume?", Misako asked. Aaliyah sighed, "Yes, I am."

"Well then, take a seat now", the teapot said, "I'll have Wu prepare a meal for you."

* * *

After a nice dinner, Zane and Kai offered Aaliyah to have a tour of the mansion, to which she agreed upon just to explore without ending up lost. "And here is the training room that we used to practice fighting enemies", Zane said, "Although we technically can't use it anymore."Hey, do you guys have a library here?", Aaliyah asked him.

"We do", Kai simply said, "We can take you there if you want-"

"And what's that dark hallway upstairs?", Aaliyah pointed.

Kai immediately blocked the stairs along with Zane as Aaliyah grew suspicious.

"About that...", Zane started, "You can't go to this area."

"Why not?", Aaliyah asked.

"Because...", Kai answered, "There are some things better left unsaid so...it's the West Wing."

Aaliyah looked up at the stairs, "Oh, so that's the West Wing..."

"How about we show you the library?", Zane immediately changed the subject, "It's right this way!"

Kai nodded, "Yeah! Come on!"

While they weren't looking, Aaliyah was about to go with them, but her mind was tempted to see what's beyond those stairs. What was it that they're hiding? She had to find out eventually, so she quickly went up the steps as soon as Kai and Zane were gone from her sight.

* * *

When she made a turn after going up the stairs, she was surprised to see a dark hallway with broken furniture on the floor. Aaliyah carefully walked, while trying to avoid stepping on the remains of furniture. Finally, she arrived at the door and slowly opened it, only to see more broken furniture inside a dark bedroom. Aaliyah slowly made her way through, and just as she was about to trip, the orange-brown haired girl noticed a strange portrait. Looking closely at it, she noticed it was ripped, and from her point of view, the portrait shows a teenage boy with blonde hair and green eyes... well, that's what she thought.

However...there was something about his appearance that made it feel so familiar...but what?

Aaliyah was then distracted and was surprised to see a glowing rose inside a glass cover, and there was something strange about it. Walking up to it with curiosity, she looked at it, and was about to remove the glass dome, until she heard a growl behind her. Aaliyah immediately turned around to see Lloyd, who didn't look so pleased at all.

"What are you doing here?", he asked.

"I-I was just-"

"DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD'VE DONE!?"

Lloyd almost attacked Aaliyah as she immediately dodged it, and stepped away from him.

"GET OUT!"

Without thinking Aaliyah ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs, and passed by Cole and Skylor, who were surprised to see her up so late.

"What are you doing?", Skylor quickly asked Aaliyah.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not staying in the crazy place for another minute!", Aaliyah yelled out as she opened the door and immediately closed it.

"No, wait!", Cole called after her.

* * *

Riding Wisp, Aaliyah intended to go back to Ninjago City, and pretend this never happened. While riding halfway, Aaliyah noticed wolves chasing her, as she tried to order Wisp to go faster, but it was too late. A wolf bit into her arm, as Aaliyah fell out of Wisp, and gripped her injured arm.

She tried to defend herself with a thick tree branch, but to no avail, it didn't work at all on the wolves. Running out of ideas, Aaliyah knew it was over for her, and gave up. That is, until Lloyd stepped in as roared at the wolves and fought them.

Aaliyah was speechless to see Lloyd trying to save her, as he fought one after another. One bit into his shoulder, arm, leg, but he was able to withstand it, and almost defeated the whole pack . Once the wolves all retreated, Lloyd looked at Aaliyah, only to fall down. Aaliyah looked at Wisp, but then looked back at Lloyd. Finally coming to a decision, she walked up to him.

"You have to help me", she told him, "You have to stand."

After a few more attempts, Lloyd got on Wisp's back, as Aaliyah led her horse back to the mansion.

* * *

"Here you go", Misako said as she offered Aaliyah a bowl of warm water.

"Thank you", Aaliyah replied.

Grabbing a towel, she dipped it into the warm water, squezzed it, and walked on over to Lloyd, who was licking his injury. "Don't do that", she told him. Lloyd, who looked afraid, lend his arm out.

"Just hold still...", Aaliyah advised him.

However, upon having contact with the towel, Lloyd roared in pain as all of the objects backed away.

"Hey, that hurts!", Lloyd yelled at her.

"Well if you hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!", Aaliyah responded.

"This wouldn't have happened if you ran away!"

"If you haven't frightened me, I wouldn't have then!"

Lloyd tried to argue back, but tried to think of a way to counter her statement.

"You shouldn't have been in the West Wing!".

"Well you should've learn to control yourself!"

Just as about to yell at her again, he couldn't. She was actually right after all.

Aaliyah sighed as she grabbed the towel, "Now hold still. This will hurt a little."

As soon as she placed the towel onto the injury, Lloyd held back, but was able to calm down a little bit. Aaliyah then decide to calm down the tension a little bit, and tried to talk to him.

"By the way...", she said, "My name's Aaliyah, and thank you for saving me."

Lloyd looked at her in surprise, and decide to do the same thing.

"You're welcome", he replied, "and my name's Lloyd."

Aaliyah smiled back at him, as Misako, Kai, Cole, Zane, Skylor, Jay, and Dareth, sighed in relief. Maybe there is hope for them after all...


	6. Something There

That night, Morro walked through a dark forest, intending to find something or in this case, some _one._ As he walked cautiously a dark shadow suddenly watched him from behind with it's dark, red, eyes. Right when it was just about to sneak up closer to him, Morro immediately released out his arm, sending a gust of wind to it. This strange creature is one of the tribes of a race long forgotten, the Serpentine.

"A Hyponobrai, just what I need," Morro said as he walked up to it, and grabbed him by the chest. The blue snake was surprised by Morro's bravery because normally, most humans would be afraid of the Serpentine.

"How did you...?", the snake questioned.

Morro grabbed him more tightly, "I want to know where is your master".

"Are you talking about me?"

Morro turned around to see a Hypnobrai general, and unlike the rest of his tribe, has a snake-like tail while the rest have legs. He also carries a staff with him, holding a blue gem glowing ominously.

"Skales, leader of the Hyponobrai", Morro smiled as he dropped the snake, "I've come to make a deal with you."

Skales eyes narrowed at him, "And what would that be you disgusting human?", he hissed.

Morro walked up to him with no fear, "You want revenge on those humans for imprisoning you, correct?", he said, "What if I told you and your tribe can?"

The snake tribe soon started murmuring about Morro's offer, until Skales silenced all of them with his staff while trying to comprehend of what the Ninja just said. "Quiet!", he yelled, "And what good will come out of it?"

"Oh I don't know", Morro continued, "Entire enslavement to all of Ninjago City and even complete rule? So, do we have a deal?"

As Morro gestured his hand toward the Hypnobrai General, the snake almost shook it, but backed his arm away, until one of the members whispered in his ear.

"Think of the possibilities we could do, Master!", he said, "complete control!"

Skales finally smiled as he shook Morro's hand. "So", he said, "What are we supposed to do?"

Morro chuckled, "Well then..."

* * *

"Thank you", Ed said to Garmadon after he gave him a bowl of soup.

"Your welcome", Garmadon replied, "Thought you might be hungry."

After Ed was thrown out of Chen's Noodle House, Garmadon found him on the sidewalk, and decided to take the inventor to his home. After offering him a bowl of soup, Ed stayed quiet for a little bit, which is unusual to Garmadon.

Garmadon sighed, "What happened out there, Ed? This isn't like you."

"Aaliyah", Ed said, "She was taken away by a beast!"

"A beast?"

Ed got up and held onto Garmadon's shoulder, with plead in his eyes, and started shaking him uncontrollably.

"Please help me!", Ed begged to him, "No one would believe me!"

Garmadon then held onto his arms to stop his shaking, and tried to calm him down about the situation at hand. "Calm yourself!", he told him, "I'll do what I can."

"Y-You will?", Ed asked, "Oh thank you!"

Garmadon nodded with a smile, "For right now, just rest in my house for the time being."

Later, after Ed fell asleep, Garmadon sighed as he glanced at a picture of him with his family along with his son's friends. As he held onto it, he looked out at the bright moon in the night sky.

"I wonder how you're doing Lloyd...", he mumbled.

* * *

For the past few days, Aaliyah slowly became accustomed to the strange things the mansion held, and was very intrigued by everything. While she was helping out clean the windows, she ended up talking to Jay.

"How's Dad doing?", he asked, "I mean, I wish I could talk to him again."

Aaliyah smiled, "Me too. You should've seen it though! He was able to build a robot that you can command!

"Really? That's amazing!", the teacup hopped in surprise.

As the two siblings continued to bond with one another, Lloyd watched their conversation from a distance while he was just walking down the hallway. Kai walked up to him, with a smile on his face, "I see you're spying on her again."

Lloyd quickly turned around to see the candle as he looked down at him with surprise, "Kai! I didn't see you there...", he said nervously.

"Yeah, sorry about that", Kai replied, "You alright though?". The beast nodded, "I actually want to do something for her", he admitted while looking at his bandaged wound, "But I don't know what."

Kai thought about for a second until an idea came into his mind, "Oh, I know one! She wanted to see the library! Maybe you could do that for her."

Lloyd smiled, "Thanks Kai, I'll think about it. Try to distract her a little bit before she questions where I am." Kai nodded, "You got it!"

However, before the candle could hop over to Aaliyah, he turned around to Lloyd with a questionable look on his face. "You know", he stated, "Ever since Aaliyah came, you changed a lot Lloyd. I liked that." Kai smiled as hopped away, while Lloyd also smiled back at him too.

* * *

Lloyd led Aaliyah to a huge door at the end of a hallway, which made her curious as to know where is he taking her. _'How did I never seen this door'_ , she wondered. Once they arrived, Lloyd turned around, looking nervous.

"Aaliyah, I need you to close your eyes for a moment", he said.

Aaliyah had a questionable look on her face, but decide to not ask, and did what she was told anyway. As Lloyd opened the doors he guided her inside, and opened all the curtains, bringing light in.

"Now can I open them?", she asked him.

"Alright, you can!"

At that moment, once Aaliyah opened her eyes, she grew surprised to see the library. At first, she thought it wouldn't be as big as she imagined, but the thought of seeing thousands and thousands of books on the many shelves is just amazing.

"No way...this is the library!?", Aaliyah yelled out in surprise, "It's a lot more bigger than I imagined!"

Lloyd walked up to her, "So you actually like it?", he asked.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much!"

In the distance, the enchanted objects peeked through the door, seeing Lloyd and Aaliyah becoming more comfortable with one another as each day passed. Things are actually looking more brighter now.

"Aw, they're so cute!", Nya whispered. "I never thought something like this would ever happen", Skylor added. Zane went up to Kai and nodded, "That was a good idea to show her the library after all."

Kai smiled, "It sure is". Cole and Dareth then walked over to the group, "Come on guys, let's just leave the two lovebirds alone."

"I heard Misako and Wu are preparing a special meal for all of us to celebrate the occasion", Dareth added.

They soon quickly left Lloyd and Aaliyah to have some alone time, and went on over to the kitchen.

* * *

At the training room, Lloyd decided Aaliyah would need to defend herself, and took it upon himself to teach her how to fight. Aaliyah, who had been surprised about it, thought it would be alright since she also was wounded by the wolves.

* * *

"You're doing okay with your swings, but try to keep them in a specific angle", Lloyd advised her after they practiced.

As Aaliyah stood up she nodded determinedly at him, holding a wooden sword at a dummy. "Thanks I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Though, I have a question though", she suddenly asked, lowering the weapon. "If you really are the Green Ninja I read about from books, how come you can't use your powers?"

Lloyd suddenly hung his head low at the thought of that, but decided to tell her since she'll find out about this mess eventually.

He sighed as he turned around and held his head up to answer her.

"Because the Enchantress cursed all of us", he explained, "That rose you saw, once the last petal falls, we'll be stuck like this."

"Oh...", Aaliyah mumbled. "But we'll find a way to reverse this somehow!", she told him. "Thanks", he told her.

Wanting to immediately change the subject, Aaliyah thought of an idea as her face immediately brightened up. "Hey", she spoke, "Since you taught me how to defend myself, I thought it would be best if I teach you something in the return."

"And what would that be?", Lloyd cautiously asked.

"I'm going to teach you...dance lessons!", she said with excitement.

Lloyd raised his hands in defense, "H-Hold on, there is no way-". "Come on! It'll be fun!", Aaliyah promised him. Lloyd thought about for a few seconds, and sighed in defeat, "Alright, fine", he finally said, "But only just this once!"

Aaliyah laughed, "Okay then!"

The objects smiled at the two in the distance as they were happy about their relationship.

* * *

Morro dragged Gene over to The Walker's household and placed him near the entrance. "What did you call me for exactly?", Gene questioned him, "You haven't been telling me since you came back!"

The ninja sighed in annoyance as he turned around, "It's simple! All you have to do is wait out here until Aaliyah or Ed arrive home." Gene was surprised by Morro's answer, but decide to go along with it anyway, "So when they return, all I have to do is go tell you?"

"Exactly!", Morro yelled at Gene. "So don't move a muscle! And make sure they don't see you!", he said while walking away. Once Morro arrived back to Ninjago City, Garmadon walked up to him.

"If I may ask, Morro, why we're you gone for a few days?", he asked. Morro push passed Garamadon, ignoring him. However, Garmadon didn't give up just yet and turned around with a firm face.

"And why are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Shut up!", Morro yelled at him, "That's none of your concern".

As Morro left, Garmadon continued to stare intently at him, knowing that the So-Called-Great-Ninja is hiding something.

* * *

 **I told you guys I would post around the weekday. I literally couldn't stop squealing about Lloyd and Aaliyah because their moments we're just SO CUTE!...i need to calm down. Anyway, I'm excited to do the next chapter as this one felt slow for me (except Lloyd and Aaliyah's moments).**

 **And for those wondering where the heck are those musical numbers (But I already put one in this chapter anyway), they'll appear again in the next chapter.**

~RaindropM out~


	7. Beauty and the Beast

After many practices Lloyd took from Aaliyah in exchange for his lessons, the day has finally come where they would have a dance together that night.

In the West Wing, as Lloyd was getting dresses, Cole hopped on over to him.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this", he said to him.

"I know," Lloyd replied, "Might as well try my best."

The door creaked open, showing Kai as he peeked his head in. "Hey, you better get out there soon. I heard Aaliyah is almost ready."

"I thought girls would usually take their time to get ready," Cole said with an amused look.

Kai shrugged, "Nya told me. I guess she is prepared for this."

* * *

"Alright, how's this dress on me?"

Aaliyah walked out of the room divider* dressed in a light blue gown with layers of white on the skirt.

"Wow", Nya said astonished, "that dress really does suit on you."

Aaliyah nodded as she walked up to the wardrobe, "I guess you were right choosing this after all."

"Wait, it just needs one more thing!"

Nya opened one of her drawers and pulled out a simple necklace with a yellow bead hanging from it. Aaliyah took it and put it around her neck.

"Now you're ready", the wardrobe finally said as she took one last glance.

"Thanks Nya", Aaliyah smiled at her.

* * *

At the staircase, Lloyd and Aaliyah met at opposite sides as the beast adjusted his green suit before walking down. Meanwhile Aaliyah took a deep breath and walked down too.

"Hey", Lloyd spoke up.

"You look nice", Aaliyah smiled.

"So do you."

The two then bowed and took each others arm and walked down the last staircase. Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane and the rest of the objects waited for them at the end.

* * *

At the dining table, as the two ate, Aaliyah finally decide to get up fron her seat. She then urged Lloyd to come with her as they walked into a small ballroom. Upon entering, Zane began to play a tune as Misako sang a rather familiar song...

Once they arrived, the two grabbed each other's hands and swayed from left to right, following the music.

* * *

Lloyd slowly got the hang of it as he made Aaliyah do a twirl, which surprised her. Aaliyah smiled at him not saying a word.

* * *

Aaliyah then made a jump on Lloyd as he held onto her, and spined, looking into each other's eyes.

* * *

As the music slowly comes to an end, Kai made the lights in the ballroom dim.

* * *

Once the song finally ends, Lloyd and Aaliyah walked toward the balcony. As for everyone else, they left the ballroom, not saying a word. Outside, the two sat at the rail, staring at the stars.

"Well, that was a nice dance, wasn't it?", Aaliyah asked.

Lloyd shrugged, "It wasn't so bad after all. I mean, I heard that Cole used to dance in a talent show."

Aaliyah laughed, "Really?"

"That's what I heard from the guys."

"You should tell me more about your friends sometime."

Lloyd then bit his lip nervously as he turned around to Aaliyah. "Do you...like it here?"

"Of course. Everyone here is friendly," she answered, "But...Dad, I miss him. Even Jay too."

Lloyd thought for a moment until his face brightened up as he got up from the rail. "There is a way for you to see him!" Aaliyah had a questionable look as she glanced at Lloyd. "How exactly?", she asked.

"Just follow me to the West Wing. Come on!" Aaliyah got up from the rail as she followed Lloyd back into the mansion.

* * *

"Here it is", Lloyd spoke as he grabbed the handheld mirror from the table and gave it to Aaliyah. She grabbed it curiously as she stared at her reflection and looked up at Lloyd. "What's this have to deal with my Dad?"

Lloyd pointed to the reflection, "Just ask it whatever you want, and it's reflection will show you."

Aaliyah nodded at him and faced the mirror once again. "Show me my Dad. Please." The mirror glowed as Aaliyah closed her eyes from the brightness. What she saw shocked her.

The mirror showed her Ed, who was being placed in a cage by the citizens of Ninjago City, screaming for help. Aaliyah couldn't believe her eyes as she backed away. "How did this happen!?", she said. Lloyd looked at the mirror and was also in shock too.

"I..I have to go to him! Who knows what might happen if I-"

"Then go."

"What?"

"You're free to leave this place", Lloyd said, "Now go and save your Dad!"

Aaliyah looked at the mirror in her hands as she gestured it to Lloyd. "Keep it. It'll probably come in handy. Also, to remember me." Aaliyah smiled as she hugged Lloyd, "Thank you", she whispered to him. Just as she went out of the room, Dareth came in.

"Well Lloyd", the flute said, "I'd say you did a good job at-"

"I let her leave."

"What?", Dareth answered surprised, "Why?"

Lloyd sighed as he looked out, "Because...I love her."

* * *

Upon hearing the news, Dareth told everyone else as they were in complete shock.

"He did what!?"

Dareth nodded, "I'm not lying. Lloyd actually let her go." Cole shook his head, "But then the curse!"

"Aaliyah has to return her love to him", Zane spoke up. "Well, guess that ends then, huh?", Skylor pointed out, "We'll be stuck like this for who knows how long."

Kai sighed, "What are we suppose to do?"

"I'll try to comfort Lloyd about this", Misako said.

As they continued to discuss, Jay hopped away from the matter and to hallway until Nya noticed him. "Jay? Where are you going?", she asked the teacup. "Um, I'm just gonna talk to Aaliyah for a bit."

"We'll alright then", the wardrobe finally said. Jay smiled at her as he continued to hop toward Aaliyah's room.

* * *

"Come on, Wisp! Back to Ninjago City!"

As Aaliyah and Wisp traveled farther and farther away from the mansion, she then heard a roar coming from the place. With a sad expression, she continued toward the dark forest, intending to save her Dad.

* * *

 **Ugh...the feels man. THE FEELS ARE TOO REAL! :( . I can't wait to write the next chapter, and so farewell for now, everyone!  
*Also, if you don't know what a room divider is, they're those traditional japanese or chinese covers. Look it up an image of it on Google and you'll see what I mean.**

~RaindropM out~


	8. Kill the Beast!

_'Come on Dad. I hope you're alright',_ Aaliyah thought as she rode past her house and went on head straight to Ninjago City. Blowing the dust off her face, the feeling of dread was upon her head, as she gripped the reins tightly. Immediately passing by the house, it left a trail of dust. Meanwhile, Gene woke up from his watch spot from the sudden sound.

"Huh? Wha-"

As he looked at the dust of sand and at the mark of a horses' hoof on the ground, he followed the path.

* * *

Garmadon continued to push his way out of the huge crowd surrounding to what looks like an insane asylum cage: with Ed being held captive inside. He immediately spotted Morro in the crowd, smiling at the whole situation.

"I knew there was something suspicious...", he said out loud, "...and it had to deal with you." Morro turned around to the sound of Garmadon's voice, grinning. "Well, I knew you were going to find out eventually anyway so..."

Two men with glowing red eyes lunged toward Garmadon until the elderly sensei backflipped away from them and took out what looks like an old flute. He then played a soothing sound on the instrument, resulting in the hypnotized men and everyone else to be snapped back to reality. Morro, who was surprised by the sudden act, he turned his head toward the glowing eyes of the Hypnobrai, whom were hiding in the sewers.

Garmadon sighed upon lowering the flute, and immediately backed away from a Hypnobrai snake landing a jump attack on him. Looking up, he was surrounded by Hypnobrai snakes as the people ran away in fear to hide themselves. Skales slithered toward him as a path opened and Morro walked alongside him.

"Garmadon", Skales started, "It's has been a long time." Garmadon glared at the snake and then at Morro, "It has."

"I can't believe you", he spat at Morro, "Using everyone for your own needs."

Morro smirked. "So what? It's not like they're going to find out anyway."

Skales smiled as he held his staff in both hands, "I've been waiting all this time to finally kill you and your brother."

"Hmph. I'll never let you hurt Wu for my sake."

Suddenly, the sound of a horse neigh echoed as Aaliyah arrived onto the scene. Upon stopping Wisp, Aaliyah couldn't believe her eyes, especially seeing Ed locked inside the asylum. "Dad!", she yelled out and ran toward him.

"Aaliyah!", Garmadon yelled, "You and your Dad have to get out while you can!"

"Deal with the old man", Morro whispered to Skales, "don't mind me."

Skales nodded as he and Hypnobrai attacked at Garmadon. Getting into a fighting stance, Garmadon used his staff to fight them back, while also using some kicks to knock out some away.

Meanwhile, Aaliyah takes out a hairpin and uses it to unlock the cage. Upon immediately doing so, and and Ed hugged each other after all this time of being seperated for who knows how long. "Dad...I missed you so much", Aaliyah said. "I know that baby", Ed replied, "but that Beast..."

"He didn't do anything wrong! Trust me I..."

"Aaliyah!"

Morro walked up to Aaliyah and Ed as he smiled at them. "Thank goodness you're okay! Save yourself! I'll take care of your Dad..." Ed was about to respond, until Aaliyah put her arm behind him. "Hold on just a moment", she suddenly said, "I'm not letting you be with my Dad."

Out of nowhere, the Hypnobrai tribe ran away from Garmadon, as from what it looks like, the others carried a defeated Skales. All of them without saying a word, gave death glares at Morro and ran back to the deep forests.

"Cowards...", Morro muttered under his breath.

With the Hypnobrai gone, the people in hiding exited their homes and see Morro, Aaliyah, Ed and Garmadon from far off in the middle of the park of Ninjago City. "So Morro", Garmadon began, "do you mind explaining what you must say for yourself?"

Morro gritted his teeth, until he took one glance at Aaliyah. "What about Aaliyah? I mean, she's been gone for a while now. Which resulted in her Dad to become crazy."

"My Dad isn't crazy!", Aaliyah gasped at Morro. "Who gave you that idea anyway?"

"A few nights ago", Morro explained, "he barged into Chen's Noodle House telling everyone that you have been captured by a beast, and ended up asking for help. But that isn't true right?"

Aaliyah, who was angry at Morro, stood up on a small box. "Actually, it is true!", she yelled out, "And I can prove it!" Pulling out the mirror, she looked at her reflection. "Show me the beast!", she commanded it, and the reflection changes to Lloyd at the balcony, roaring.

"Lloyd?", Garmadon uttered in surprise.

Gene, whom witnessed the events unfolding, looked on in surprise. Also, along with everyone in Ninjago City and Morro too.

"Is he dangerous?"

"He isn't at all! He may look terrifying, but he's good person!

"Aaliyah, there's something wrong with you," Morro stated, "but there's no way you're interested in that monster!"

"He's not a monster, Morro. You are!", she replied back.

Angry at her, Morro immediately grabs the mirror from Aaliyah's hands. "You're just as crazy as you're Dad, aren't you!? Can you believe her!? The beast is a monster!"

"No!"

"He'll come murdering us all eventually, so I say we kill the beast!"

The citizens immediately nodded their heads and cheered at Morro's proposal, much to Aaliayh's dismay. "I'm no letting you do that!", she said while trying to grab the mirror from Morro's hand.

"Fine then! You belong in the asylum with your Dad anyway!"

The two men from earlier grab Aaliyah and Ed as they threw the two into the cage, but Garmadon held the entrance back from doing so. As a result, the three of them were pushed into the insane asylum cage, and Wisp was locked up in chains.

"Now, who's with ME!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

As Morro burned the remains of a pile of wood, everyone gathered and equipped themselves with any weapon they could find. They soon followed Morro out of Ninjago City. Gene walked out of his hiding place as he followed the mob too without saying any word at all.

* * *

Upon arriving in the woods, the people chopped down a tree and carried it with them through the heavy rain. Morro looked through the mirror, seeing the path to the mansion and followed suit along with the mob behind him, chanting, _"KILL THE BEAST! KILL THE BEAST!"_

* * *

Meanwhile at the mansion, Skylor sees the coming angry mob while cleaning the windows, much to her surprise. "Um guys, I think we have company." Cole gave a questionable look as he hopped on over to her, "What are you talking about? If it isn't Aaliyah-"

"Where did those people come from!?", Kai suddenly asked. "I believe there here for Lloyd", Zane predicted, "Considering the situation he has been put through."

Nya nodded, "But Aaliyah...You don't think she's involved in that, right?"

"Let's try not to think of it", Kai said with concern, "For right now, let's barricade the doors and windows!"

"We have to warn Misako and Sensei too", Cole added, "Come on!"

* * *

"This is all my fault", Aaliyah said while pulling the bars, "I have to go back to the mansion!" Ed hugged her as she was bout to cry, "We'll think of something Aaliyah."

Garmadon nodded, "My son is in danger, along with my wife too. I can't bear to think of what will happen to them." Aaliyah raised her head, "Your son? What do you mean exactly?"

"I'm Lloyd's father."

Aaliyah's eyes widened, "What!? No way..."

"Before the curse, I left the mansion because I was angry at Lloyd's actions. I never told my wife, Misako, about it", Garmadon sighed, "But after hearing a rumor of the disappeared Green Ninja, I was devastated, and regret what I have done ever since."

"Garmadon, I-"

..."So THAT'S what you have been doing this whole time!?"

Jay appeared out of Aaliyah's bag, with an angry look on his face, much to Aaliyah's surprise. "Me and everyone else were worried about you!? And you left us!?"

"Jay!? How long have you been in there!?", Aaliyah interrupted.

"Long enough to hear what Garmadon has to say for himself!"

Garmadon, who was in surprise, tried to keep his composure, "Look Jay, I'm sorry for what I did to leave Lloyd and everyone else, and I want to make up for that."

Jay huffed, "Alright fine, but I hope he won't be too angry for your disappearance."

"I know that."

"Okay, this is a lot to take in but," Ed interrupted, "we should get out of here." Jay nodded, "Right. But how are we going to do that?" Upon hearing that, Garmadon coughed to gain everyone's attention, "Excuse me, but I know a way. If you two could just scoot back." As Aaliyah and Ed scoot away from him, Garmadon took a deep breath."

"NINJAGO!"

Upon spinning, Garnmadon created to what looks like a purple tornado. The speed of it resulted in the cage to be destroyed in the end while and Aaliyah and Ed covered their eyes. As they opened them, they were surprised to see it's remains in the end.

"I don't know for sure...but did I just saw Spinjitzu for a second there?", Aaliyah said as she and Ed got out. "Actually it was Spinjitzu", Garmadon smiled.

"Wow, it's just like what I read in those history books", Aaliyah thought.

"We should hurry now! To the mansion!", Jay pointed out.

"Right!"

As Aaliyah ran over to Wisp and removed the chains with Ed's help, she mounted her horse, until she looked at both Garmadon and Ed. "Aren't you two coming?", she asked.

"Lloyd matters more to you than me", Garmadon said, "And I'm sure he would be happy to see you."

"Dad?"

Ed smiled as he touched her cheek, "Go on without me sweetie, if what Garmadon said is true, then I believe you can do it."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you'll be back to normal soon."

Jay smiled at the thought of that, "But aren't you surprised to see me like this?"

"Well, yes actually, but it will take some time to get use to."

Soon afterward, Aaliyah took a deep breath as Wisp galloped to the forest and to the mansion, where Lloyd still resides in. As Garmadon and Ed watched her go, they both smiled without saying a word.

* * *

 **Phew! I finally got it after so long! Again, I'm sorry that I've been gone for such a while because I had writers block with this chapter. Actually, what you just read wasn't the idea I planned of it to be. I kept on thinking of ways on how to work this chapter out, so yeah.**

 **And for the Mob Song, I mixed the lyrics with the 2017 version and the original, in case if you didn't figure that out already. I'm going to finish the story no matter what the cost is! Even if I have to update it tomorrow! (i'm not sure if I can do that though)**

 **Oh and by the way, Happy Fathers Day!**

~RaindropM out~


	9. The Transformation

Kai, Cole, Zane, Dareth, Nya, and Skylor searched all over the mansion and barricaded the doors and windows with any piece of furniture they could find. However, much to their dismay, it's not enough to stop the angry mob from entering the place. Thanks to the tree the mob cut down earlier, they used it to break down the door with as much force as they could.

"Kill the Beast!"

"Kill the Beast!"

"Ugh! We can't hold them back forever!", Cole yelled out. "There's just too many people!", Nya said. As they tried to hold the furniture all together, it slowly starts to fall apart from the impact of the door. "This is too much for me!", Dareth whined.

A piece of furniture falls to the floor, grabbing Zane's attention as he soon stared at it. A immediate thought soon ran through his head, and looked at everyone else, struggling to keep the door from opening any further. "I have an idea everyone!", he said, "but we need to be quick!"

* * *

Misako continuously hopped through the halls to the West Wing, until she finally arrived there to see Lloyd, whom was still in depression. As he continues to stare at the rose of what little life he has left, he couldn't stop thinking about Aaliyah. But she's already gone now...

Just as Misako was about to respond, Lloyd felt her presence. "What is it, Mom?", he asked.

"Lloyd, the mansion is under attack. We need your help!"

"Why does it matter? They're just going to come in anyway."

"Everyone is trying their best to keep them at bay. Please..."

"Just leave me alone."

The teapot sighed in defeat, knowing fully well that her son won't become better anytime soon. As she turned away to leave, Misako took one last glance at him. "I understand if it's about Aaliyah, Lloyd. But I know that your father wouldn't like you to be that way. You have always been a strong, independent, person. Try to think about that."

* * *

A few seconds of silence passed, but no response came. Misako frowned at Lloyd, as she left the West Wing.

"Kill the Beast!"

"Kill the Beast!"

"Kill the Beast!"

With one final push, the door burst open. As Morro, Gene, and the mob looked inside, only to see a pile of furniture everywhere. Ushering everyone to be on their guard, they all walked around. While some looked confident, others felt uneasy about them being all together in one room for some strange reason.

Out of nowhere, all of the furniture started moving as they went charging full-on through the angry mob. Zane used his piano keys to try at least push them out of the mansion without causing any harm. Nya ended up trying to intimidate them by pretending to crush them, but resulted in one of the men entering inside her closet, and immediately came out dressed in makeup, complete with a wig. As he screamed and ran out of the mansion, it left her startled.

Gene tried to fight them off, especially Dareth, with a pitchfork, but Cole saved the flute by using a needle as a weapon to poke Gene, startling him and ran off. As for Skylor, Kai also saved her by blowing onto his candles to light their clothes on fire for a brief second before running away too.

Despite most of the mob gone, and through all of the chaos, Morro was literally the only one left standing on the staircase with no injuries whatsoever.

"Hey!", Dareth shouted, "There's one more left!"

As the flute spotted Morro, Kai was the first one to step up against him. "You're not going anywhere!", the candle said.

Annoyed, Morro thrust out his arm to the objects, "Out of my way!" As a result, a gust of wind blew against everyone, which left as a perfect distraction for them as Morro ran up the staircase and to the depths of the mansion.

"Dang it", Cole said, "He got away."

"But did all of you felt that?", Skylor asked, "What he did to us..."

"There can be no doubt about it", Zane concluded, "He's-"

"I'm here!"

All of the objects turned their heads to see Aaliyah at the wide open door. Their expressions turned into surprise as they all hopped toward her. "Aaliyah! You're back!", Nya exclaimed.

Jay then hopped out of her bag, which also caught everyone, except Aaliyah, off guard.

"Hey guys! Sorry I was missing for a while", the teacup said.

"Anyway, I have to get going", Aaliyah exclaimed, "Lloyd's in danger!"

Before anyone else could say anything, Aaliyah sprinted up the steps of the staircase, and to the West Wing. Misako suddenly hopped in as everyone continued to stare at her in surprise.

"You knew about this, Misako?", Cole asked.

"No. But I have a feeling she's here for Lloyd."

* * *

Morro smiled in triumph as he finally came face to face with the beast. It didn't take him very long to find the creature, since the broken mirror shards, and furniture debris helped him out anyway. As Morro takes out his crossbow, he slowly walks up to Lloyd, who continues to ignore his presence.

"What's the matter?", he taunted, "not up for a fight, huh?"

Lloyd stares a glance at him before staring out the window again.

"Well then..."

Morro then fires his crossbow to Lloyd, stabbing him as he roared in pain from the sudden attack, and is suddenly pushed against the window, breaking it as pieces of glass spread throughout the balcony. Lloyd attempts stand up, until he is pushed down by Morro, who proceeds to unsheathe his sword.

"Isn't it sad that the love of your life is now gone?", Morro smiles as he prepares to stab Lloyd, "How about I end your misery?"

Just as Morro is about to give the final blow, a hand grabs the handle of the sword. Lloyd looks on in surprise as Morro turns his around to see none other than Aaliyah, whom stopped the blow before it could happen.

"Stop, Morro! Please!", Aaliyah begged with anger in her eyes. Before he could respond, Lloyd lunged at him with full force, causing Aaliyah to step back. Morro then stood up again, as he held the sword tightly in his hands, facing Lloyd. The two then began to engage in a full-on fight as Lloyd attempted to use his claws to try and scare off Morro or to remove the sword from his hands.

Lloyd had an upper-hand against Morro as they continued on the rooftop. Despite what little damage Morro had done, Lloyd still tries to remain strong. His Mom was right. It wasn't like him to just be in despair. Everyone counted on him when he defeated the Overlord back then, and he never gave up. The one thing he could do right now is to protect Aaliyah, his teammates, and his family.

Morro knew this fight wasn't going to last forever, and would lose eventually. He suddenly took one glance at Aaliyah, and jumped off the rooftop he and Lloyd were fighting at and targeted his sword at her. He knew that Aaliyah was the cause of his sudden bravery and the one thing he could do to lose his morale: is by killing her. Lloyd tried to stop him, and saw the fear in Aaliyah's face.

Suddenly, she immediately grabbed a shard of glass from the broken window, and slashed it at Morro's face. He then screamed in agony as the blood dripped to the floor and fell to his knees.

"Aaliyah!", Lloyd called out.

"Lloyd!"

As Lloyd jumped over to her, Aaliyah smiled as they both held hands. "You actually came back...", he started. "Well of course I would", she said. From behind, Morro growled as he also grabbed a glass shard and walked up to Lloyd, and proceeded to stab him in the back. Lloyd then roared in pain as blood came out of his wound once Morro pulled out the shard. However, as Lloyd stepped back, it resulted him to be pushed off the balcony and down to the abyss surrounding the mansion.

The horror was filled in Aaliyah's eyes as she pulled Lloyd back to the balcony before he could fall off too. All of the objects watched in the distance as they were also in shock by the sudden event.

Aaliyah held onto Lloyd as she stared at the wound, tears filled her eyes. "You're going to be alright!", she said, "Please, stay strong..."

"No, it's okay", Lloyd said as she touched her cheek, "I'm sorry bringing you into the mess. This entire thing was my fault from the start."

"Lloyd..."

Lloyd smiled at her, "At least I got to see you one last time though." Aaliyah smiled back at him, until he took a sharp gasp, as his hand fell to the floor. "No", Aaliyah said, "Don't leave me! Lloyd!"

Aaliyah hugged his lifeless body, crying. As for the rose, the last petal finally fell, and everyone looked on in sadness, knowing that there isn't much hope for them anymore.

"I love you..."

With those three words, the floor suddenly glowed bright, and Lloyd was slowly lifted up into the air, as Aaliyah looked around at the sudden change. As Aaliyah and the enchanted objects gasped at what was happening to Lloyd. His paws turned into hands, his feet transformed that into a human, and finally, his once horrid beastly appearance drastically changed into a male human with blonde hair.

Lloyd then slowly floated to the ground as Aaliyah walked up to him. He then stood u, as he looked at himself, and finally turned around for Aaliyah to see his dark, green eyes. "Lloyd?", she asked.

"Aaliyah, you did it! You broke the curse!", he exclaimed. She gasped in surprise, and slowly walked up to him, "I can't believe it. It's really you." Lloyd smiled at her until he looked up behind her to see Morro, floating on the air, who was about to shoot an arrow at her.

"Get behind me!"

With no response, Lloyd quickly summoned a force field around him and Aaliyah as the arrow blocked it.

"Tch", Morro said as he threw away the crossbow, "Anyway where were we?"

Lloyd and Aaliyah looked in horror at Morro, who was grinning at them.

* * *

 **Ha! You guys thought it was over huh? Well, this is set in the Ninjago universe, so there will be one more final battle in the next chapter.**

 **Were almost finally at the end of the story and I like to thank those who favorited and followed it. Thanks so much!**

 **So, what do you think will happen next? Until next time!**

~RaindropM out~


	10. Fight Between Ninjas

"That's impossible...", Aaliyah said, "How are you alive!?"

"It's because he's the Master of Wind", Lloyd answered. Morro grinned at him, "That's correct. To be honest, I already knew you were the Green Ninja anyway. When I heard that you, quote on quote, 'disappeared', I was actually happy about it.

Aaliyah gritted her teeth, "Then why did you trick everyone into killing Lloyd!? They already treated you as a hero!"

"Because I was chosen to be the Green Ninja. As told be your Sensei."

Lloyd's eyes widened , "Uncle...? So that's why..."

Morro nodded, "But when it was actually YOU, I wanted to prove destiny wrong, but the more you grew popular, the more I became envious of you. And so, now that I'm this close to ending you, Lloyd Garmadon, I can finally be recognise as an actual hero for killing the beast! And I'll have Aaliyah all to myself!"

As Morro lunged foward at Lloyd, a sudden blast knocked out the wind ninja to the side, to Lloyd and Aaliyah's surprise. "W-Where did that come from?", Aaliyah questioned. The dust cleared out to reveal a huge piece from one of the decor of the mansion.

"Hey. If you're gonna deal with our brother, then you'll have to deal with us."

Aaliyah and Lloyd turned their heads to the side to show none other than Cole, who is standing on the ledge of the balcony. Along with him are Kai, Zane, and Jay, and had determined looks on their faces. "You guys!", Lloyd said. "We didn't want to you deal with him alone", Kai pointed out. Zane nodded, "Because we're a team."

Jay raised his fist into the air, "And ninja never quit!." Aaliyah smiled among their reunion, "I can't believe this is happening". Jay then took his hand out to her, "We have a lot to talk about, Aaliyah, but we have to get you to safety." Aaliyah nodded as she grabbed his hand, and pulled her up.

"Nya, can you?", Kai asked from behind.

"I'm already coming!"

As Aaliyah turned around to see Nya running to her, she was also no longer an object like the rest. "Come on, we have to get going", Nya said. Aaliyah nodded, "Be careful", she said to the five. "Don't worry. We will", Lloyd smiled.

Aaliyah and Nya ran off to a safe place, and there, she saw, Misako, Wu, and Dareth. Upon arriving, Aaliyah smiled at Misako and Wu, without any word, and looked at the battle from a distance.

Morro slowly walked up to the four as he gritted his teeth and held onto his arm tightly. "Why you...", he muttered. Lloyd, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay all went into a fighting stance. "Be prepared everyone", Lloyd said.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

As the wind ninja started floating up in the air, he thrust his arms out, creating a huge gust of wind toward the group, however Kai blocked it from blowing them away by blasting against the wind with fire sprouting from his hands. The gust of wind though, was able to break a part of a tower in the mansion. Morro then threw it to try and smash the group, but Cole came running to it, and stopped it from moving any further with with his bare hands.

Jay and Zane then both used it as a platform to jump off and try to injure Morro. As they both jumped, Zane created an ice-like path, so that he and Jay could slide on in the air. With all his might, Jay attempted to hit Morro with his lighting bolts coming out of his hands.

"Man, this is a lot more harder to use without our weapons", the lighting ninja complained.

Lloyd suddenly appeared above Jay, along with Kai and Cole. "Well, we have at least spinjitzu", Kai pointed out. At that moment, he spinned, resulting in a small fire tornado to appear around him, targeting toward Morro. However, he easliy used a blast of wind against it, which ended up disappearing. With his spinjitzu gone, Kai was thrown to the roof by the wind.

"Ow...", he mumbled.

Zane jumped over to his side, and grabbed his hand to pull him up while doing so. "Looks like our spinjitzu won't work against him", he said. "We have to try and lower his guard down!", Lloyd said in the distance. "But how are we going to do that?", Jay questioned after jumping off the ice path.

Suddenly, they all see Cole, who was also still in the air, jumping to Morro, grabbing him, and pushing the wind ninja to the rooftop to stop him from flying anywhere else. "Well, that worked", Kai said. "Guys, you know I can't hold him down forever!", Cole yelled out, "I need a little help here!"

Lloyd, Kai, Zane, and Jay hurried over to Cole, who was struggling to keep Morro at bay. As the four got closer, Morro suddenly unleashed a huge gust of wind around himself, sending Cole backward and smashing against the wall."Cole!", Jay yelled.

"Ugh...", the earth ninja groaned, "Guys! Behind you!"

The four turned around seeing Morro flying head-straight not into them, but only Lloyd. He then grabbed Lloyd be the shoulders, and proceeded to throw him at a tower, sending flying debris everywhere. Kai, Cole, Zane , and Jay dodged the incoming debris, but soon realized it's too dangerous to reach Lloyd and Morro now. Not only that, but everytime they try to stop Morro, he keeps on blowing them away, and the more they try to interfere, the stronger the wind curreny becomes.

* * *

Morro and Lloyd continued to fight on the rooftop, as they punched and kicked each other. Lloyd attempted to use his powers on Morro, summoning light energy balls and blasts at him. However even though they were able to inflict damage on him, the wind ninja remained strong through all that.

Quickly Lloyd summoned a small shield by crossing his arms, but Morro ended up trying to smash it. Lloyd struggled, but felt his feet sliding against the surface of the roof.

"You took away the life I've ever wanted!", Morro yelled at him in anger, "I could've become a great ninja if it weren't for you!"

Now Lloyd, who was angry, stared into Morro's eyes. "You don't have to be the Green Ninja to get everything you want! And by hurting those around you, that isn't what a ninja is supposed to do! It's about taking responsibility for your own actions, and dedicating yourself to protect Ninjago!

Morro gritted his teeth as he punched Lloyd's shield with more force. "Why should I listen to you!? I will get what I want!" Right at that very moment, Morro's last hit destroyed Lloyd's shield, and then proceeded to punch the Green Ninja's face.

As Lloyd fell to the floor, his eyes were fixed onto Morro's face. The wind ninja's expression was full of pure anger, and raised his hands, gathering a huge ball of wind, dust, etc. Just as he was about to throw it at Lloyd a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Morro, stop!"

Morro turned around to see none other than Aaliyah, who was slowly walking towards him. Lloyd's eyes widened upon seeing her and tried to mouthed to her to go back but she ignored it.

"Or what?", Morro scoffed, "there's nothing you can't do to stop me."

"I'll...marry you then."

"Aaliyah, what are you doing!?", Lloyd spoke up.

"Be quiet!"

Lloyd suddenly flinched as he felt a wind like rope around his arms and hands, tightening it the more he moved. "Anyway", Morro continued, "what was it that you were trying to say?"

Aaliyah took a deep breath before saing it again. "I'll marry you if you leave everyone alone. Please." Morro smiled at Aaliyah as he walked up to her and touched her cheek as his fingers trailed down her face.

"Let me tell you something, Aaliyah", he said.

Morro then leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "If you think you're going to trick me, it's not gonna work." Suddenly, Aaliyah looked at her stomach, seeing Morro's fist on it. She then fell to her knees and held it in pain.

"AALIYAH!", Lloyd yelled out.

Lloyd then sees Morro walking up to him, grinning, and holding a ball full of wind about to be unleashed at him, the Green Ninja stuggled to get free, and even if he did try to kick him with his legs, it still wouldn't work.

"I've been waiting a long time for this."

As Morro was about to kill Lloyd, the wind ninja let out a sharp gasp, and looked down to see blood on his chest. His eyes widened and also Lloyd's and looked behind, seeing Aaliyah holding onto the handle of a knife, which the blade stabbed him.

"I'm sorry", Aaliyah muttered to him. The wind holding onto Lloyd disappeared, as he watched the scene unfolding before him. Blood came out of Morro's mouth as his shocked exprression was left unchanged. As Aaliyah let go of the knife handle, he stepped back from the two and fell back from the roof and to the abyss, never to be seen again.

Aaliyah sadly looked down at the abyss, and fell to her kness. And felt Lloyd touching her shoulder with his hand as they both looked down.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the balcony of the West Wing, who were worried for Lloyd and Aaliyah. "Hey, I found them!", Cole called out to the rest. As the two arrived at the balcony, Lloyd ran to Misako and Wu and hugged them. "You did good, Lloyd", Misako said to him. As Aaliyah watched them, smiling, she sees Jay walking up to her. "So, now that it's over, what do you think we'll do?", he asked. Aaliyah thought, "Maybe visiting Dad would be a good idea." Jay nodded and the siblings hugged each other.

As everyone talked and laughed with each other, the sun soon began to shine as the clouds parted and rays of sunlight fell on the mansion. "Wait, do all of you think we should head to Ninjago City?", Zane questioned. "You're right about that", Kai spoke up first. Wu nodded at Zane's question, "I believe it's time for all of us to leave this place", and glanced at Lloyd, "And to visit those we haven't seen in forever."

Lloyd nodded at what Wu just meant, "Come on, everyone, let's go."

* * *

 **Wow. I really suck at writing battle scenes. It's my first time anyway, so yeah...  
** **So after this is our last chapter, everyone! Again, thank you for the support for this story, and I'll see you all in the last chapter!**

~RaindropM out~


	11. Epilogue

Upon arriving at Ninjago City, everybody couldn't believe their eyes upon seeing the Green Ninja and the rest of his teammates, all alive and well. Despite that, the mayor soon celebrated a party of the returned ninja. As everyone danced and had fun, some reunited with their families. During the party, Lloyd finally took up the courage to go up to Garmadon. As soon as he walked up to his Dad, right after he finished conversing with someone, he immediately spoke up first.

"It's been a while, Lloyd", Garmadon said as he turned around. "Dad...", Lloyd smiled, "I missed you so much." As the two hugged each other, Lloyd let go of Garmadon and sighed. "I'm really sorry. I should've listened to you from the start."

"It's alright. Besides, she wouldn't have met you anyway."

Garmadon glanced at Aaliyah, who was chatting and talking with the Jay and Ed. "You should probably go and talk to them", he said, "It is a party after all." Lloyd nodded at him, "Yeah. Thanks." He then gave him one last smile before running off to the others. "It's nice to see everything in peace once again", Wu said as he walked over to Garmadon.

"Yes it has."

Wu suddenly frowned, much to Garmadon's surprise, knowing that something's wrong with him despite the joy happening right now. "Is something the matter, brother?", he asked. "Morro could've gone through a different path. It was my mistake to tell him he may become the Green Ninja back then." The Elderly Sensei sighed, and felt Garmadon's hand on his shoulder. "That's all in the past now. But it's true. Your pupil didn't have to go his way to hurt everyone."

Wu smiled at him underneath his mustache, and stroked his beard before walking off. "We should go and enjoy the party now." Garmadon nodded as the brothers walked over to the huge crowd in the courtyard of Ninjago City.

* * *

..."And so, I was able to unlock my full potential and stop the roller coaster from heading into that ring of fire!", Jay proudly boasted to Aaliyah. She sighed after listening to his strange tale. "I've heard weirder stuff about Ninjago, but never of you taking becoming a snake."

"Hey! Like I said, I accidentally pricked my hand on a Serpentine fossil", the lighting ninja said as he crossed his arms at Aaliyah.

"Okay then. But that was amazing how you got your full potential. I'm proud of you."

Aaliyah grinned as she poked on Jay's cheek, much to his embarrassment. Ed smiled at their conversation, "Well I also turned into a snake too, you know. Me and your Mom respectively." Aaliyah stayed silent for a bit, "I find it weird how almost my entire family turned into snakes." Jay sighed, "I know. It's weird." Just as they were about to move to another topic, Lloyd walked up to the reunited family.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Well look at the time now!", Jay suddenly spoke up, "We should probably leave you two alone! Come on Dad!"

"But son-"

"I said let's go!"

As Jay pushed Ed away, he smiled one last time at Aaliyah, as she gave a small goodbye wave before he fully left. Lloyd was surprised by the sudden turn of events, but immediately shrugged it off. "So..I was wondering if you would like to dance?"

Aaliyah smiled, "Sure. It never bothered me anyway."

Lloyd then reached out his hand towards Aaliyah, as she grabbed it, and they both walked over to the dance floor. As they arrived, Lloyd bowed, and Aaliyah giggled, much to his amusement.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just, it feels weird to see you do something like that."

Lloyd gave out a small smile, "Well you're the one who taught me to dance this way in the first place."

"True", Aaliyah laughed.

She then returned his bow with a curtsy, and they both danced to the slow music as it played all throughout the night, well not literally. As the slow dance ended, a fireworsk show was lit up in the night sky, and everyone watched it with smiles on their faces. The antics during the party never seem to end though. Cole's love for cake, Kai trying to impress everyone with his fire powers, Zane testing out his Nindroid abilities after a long time, Dareth becoming the 'Brown Ninja'once again, and Jay and Nya dancing together. As Misako, Garmadon, and Wu watched the fireworks, they look to see Lloyd and Aaliyah watching it together too.

"Hey Lloyd."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think you'll do now?"

"I'll probably go back to becoming a ninja once again. Since Ninjago needs a hero after all."

Aaliyah nodded at his response, and the two got closer, and leaned in their lips, and finally kissed as the fireworks exploded behind them.

* * *

 _In the end, everything was finally at peace. Lloyd, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane continued their duties as Ninja. The mansion was later demolished as Lloyd didn't need the use of it anymore. Garmadon, Wu, Nya, and Misako continued to support them as time went on. As for Aaliyah, she moved into the newly rebuilted Destiny Bounty with everyone, and even though it may be sad to leave her Dad alone, he knows he'll manage in becoming the greatest inventor. Lloyd and Aaliyah are now fully realized as lovers, and continued their lives with everyone else. Because after all, a Beauty can love a Beast._

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **Well guys, thank you for following this story all the way through. I'm alright with how it turned out, and maybe, just one day, I'll revise it. But that's just an idea. Also, I like to give thanks to MasterofCupcakes for her reviews on this story. I appreciate the comments you give out. Along with everyone else. You guys are the best!**

 **Now that I'm done with this, it's time for me to move on working on other fanfics I want to publish besides Ninjago. I won't be back until July since I'm heading out of the US for a vacation. Until then, goodbye everyone!**

 **P.S: I recommend you play the Ninjago Overture Theme during the fireworks scene or in the epilogue (the last paragraph!). It goes well in my opinion.**

~RaindropM, signing out~


End file.
